I'm not okay I promise
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Oneshot. Jude's turning twentyone. She's been at Gmajor for six years. Tommy's getting married...to Sadie? Victoria's sending Jude to Italy? Whose Mark? Las Vegas? What? o.O Read and find out what's going on. R&R.


Author's Note: I hope you like this fic. Remember it's a oneshot so don't expect anymore chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.

I shot up in bed crying and shaking at the dream I had. "Calm down Jude," I told myself. I took deep breaths and looked over at the clock. _Seven o'clock,_ I thought getting out of bed. I quickly got ready and headed to the studio. _I can't believe I've been with G-major for six years. I'm going to be twenty-one soon. Jamie and Patsy were surprisingly happy together. Spied and his band finally got that record deal they wanted. And Tommy was getting married...to Sadie._ Tears threatened to fall as I entered G-major. I saw Tommy arguing with Jamie about something, while Sadie sat in his lap smiling. Everytime I saw them together it hurt. But I had to be happy for her...didn't I?

"Jude, explain to him the importance of Patsy's self expression," Jamie said.

"Her _self expression_ is costing us a fortune," Tommy replied angrily.

"It's not your money, so why do you care?" I asked, my nails digging into my palms as I watched Sadie kiss Tommy's neck.

"She's got a point Tom," Sadie said into his neck. Tommy sat silent and glarred at Jamie. He hadn't looked at me yet.

"Whatever. Jude let's start." He said messing with the dials. Sadie left and did the thumbs up thing to me. I got in the studio and watched for instructions. "Sing that new song you've been working on," I nodded and began singing.

When the song ended Tommy called me to where he was, "That was great Jude. I think we have the first single from this cd." He smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Tom, sorry to inturrupt but Victoria wants to see Jude," Kwest said poking his head in.

"Oh, thanks Kwest," I said leaving Tommy and him alone.

I saw mom talking to Sadie and laughing. She saw me and hugged me, "I can't believe my baby's turning twenty-one in a week."

"Week?" I asked.

"You forgot? Oh you must be working too hard. Anyway, Darius told me you could have summer off if you wanted. I said you did, so pack your bags!"

"What!" I yelled. Everyone was watching now. "No, I don't want summer off!"

"It's all been taking care of, go pack your bags." she said getting angry.

"If you don't go with mom I'll get Tom to stop producing you for awhile." Sadie said smugly.

"Shut up Sadie," I yelled.

Jamie came over and hugged me," You could use a vacation. Go have fun, if you miss us too much you could come back early."

I sighed and gave in. I looked back at Tommy and saw him talking to Kwest. He looked sad. Then mom pushed me out and got me home. Once I was packed she got me to the airport and got me on a plane to Italy.

Once we landed I pulled the paper mom had shoved in my pocket out and read it. _Go to the Hilton hotel._ I looked around and saw a sign that said Hilton on it. I started to walk that way when a thought hit me, _Is it just me or did mom and Sadie get rid of me for the summer for a reason..._ I shrugged the thought away and continued walking. Once I got there and checked in I laid down on my bed. Jetlag over took me and I soon fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at my phone. _No missed calls...do they even care if I got here safe?_ I looked at the clock and saw it was eleven. _I've officially been here for one day._ I decided to go explore the city.

It was noon when I was finally ready to leave. I saw a muesum and decided to go in. I was admiring the art when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me, do you know where I could find Jude Harrison?" he asked.

"That's me."

"Oh, I'm Mark," he said smiling.

"Nice to meet you."

"Victoria said to meet you here, so what do you want to do today?"

"You know my mom?"

"Of course, I'm your guardian while you're here." I starred at him in disbelief. _He's my age. How can he be my gaurdian?_ I looked him over againb and noticed how attractive he was. _He's tall, he's got short brown hair and blue eyes. What could go wrong?...wait be responseible._

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Call your mom." I called mom and she confirmed it. "So, whatcha wanna do?"

"What do you do for fun around here?"

He smirked and took my hand. "Follow me," he said. We watched movies, went to the arcade and then went to eat. After all that we started to walk to the Hilton.

"So, were you born here?" I asked.

"No, I'm from New Jersey."

"Are you here for the summer?"

"Yeah, I told your mom about how I wanted to study art here and she said she always wanted you to see Italy. So, I offered her my services as a guardian."

"How'd you meet my mom?"

"My mom and your mom used to be best friends. Once they found each other last year they picked up where they left off," I nodded and we continued to walk. "How old are you?"

"Twenty, I'll be twenty-one in less than a week."

"I'm twenty-three." He let a small laugh escape, "I thought you were gonna be like five."

I laughed, "I can't blame you." We got to my door.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow." I nodded and he smiled. "If you need anything call me. My number is on that paper your mom gave you. Bye Jude."

"Bye," I said as I watched him walk away. I opened my door and leaned on it as I closed it. My phone rang and I answered. "Hello?"

"Honey, how is it so far? Did you and Mark have fun?" mom said.

"Yeah, we had fun."

"Good, okay well goodnight then."

"Night." I put the phone down once I hung up. I soon fell asleep.

Weeks passed with Mark and me going to art shows, parks and concerts. I'd been there for a month and I felt I knew Mark more than anyone. We were sitting on a bench talking about the movie we had just seen when a storm came.

"Let's go to my place, it's closer." He nodded and we ran to the Hilton.

By the time we got in my room we were soaked. "I think there's a robe in the bathroom you can change into."

He went to change. I also changed into dry clothes. I opened the curtains on the windows and watched the rain pound down. "Okay, I just have to remember, no sudden movements."

I smiled and we watched TV until his clothes dryed. Once they did he changed into them. As soon as he came out the power went out. The storm had gotten harder over the pasthalf hour. "Jude, you okay?"

"I'm still on the bed."

"I think I see you..." He started to walk over to the bed but fell and landed on top of me. We starred at each other. Mark moved so that he was hoovering over me. He started to bring his lips closer to mine. He stopped when he was a centimeter away. I met his lips and kissed him. He returned the kiss and moved his right hand to my waist. My hands went into his hair. _His hair is longer now._

By the time we calmed down the storm had also calmed. He was lying down next to me with his arm over my waist. For the first time in a while I was happy. I covered my self more when I felt his breath on my shoulder. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up I heard Mark talking on his cell phone int the bathroom. I listened as I put my shoes on. "Now?" he paused, "Okay, we'll get on a plane now." He walked out and smiled at me. He kissed me and said, "You have to go back home. Sadie's getting married in three days."

"Are you coming?"

"I can't Jude. I'm sorry, but its better this way."

Tears came to my eyes and he held me closer. Once I felt better he helped me pack. He got to the airportjust in time to cathc my flight. He gave me another number and got me on the plane. I cried the whole way home.

Mom was there to meet me and she led me home. I slept when I got there. I walked down to the living room when I woke up.

"Hey Jude, you're back," Tommy said.

"Oh, hi Tommy." I said before continuing to the kitchen. Once I ate Sadie pulled me away to go shopping for a dress. We found one we both agreed on and wnet to the rehersal. We all sat in our seats for the ceremony...well I wasn't that lucky. I was the maid of honor. I watched as Tommy and Sadie were led through their vows. Then the doors opened. A man ran up behind Tommy and whispered, "Sorry I'm late Tommy," I could've swon I knew that voice.

"It's okay Brent, just take your place behind Kwest."

I sighed, _Of course it wasn't him._ The ceremony continued and I couldn't stop thinking of Mark. I walked over to Tommy. "Hey, can I ask you something?" He nodded and led me away. "Who was that Brent guy?"

"My cousin, from New Jersey."

My eyes widened and I asked, "Does he know a guy named Mark?"

"Yeah, they're like best friends. Actually, Mark and Brent went to Italy last month. Mark had to take care of some kid and he got Brent to do it for him."

I starred at him as tears began to fall.

"Tommy, whatcha up to?" Brent said. He looked down at me and said, "Who's-" but stopped when I lifted my head. "Jude! Wht're you doing here?" he asked nervously and went to hug me. I pushed him away and ran out crying. I collapsed on a pourch and continued to cry when I felt arms wrap around me, and lift me.

"Hey girl, look at me." Tommy said. I looked at him and noticed how sad his eyes were. "Brent is a jerk, he told me everything that happened. He's dead when I get my hands on him."

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks Tommy."

"I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to get mad at me." I nodded and he continued, "I'm in love with you Jude. Let's get away from here. Just you and me," he pleaded.

"But Sadie..."

"Who cares, let's just go."

I agreed and we left for Las Vegas. We hopped on the first flight out. Once we got there we saw that the people in the airport were frantic. "PUT THE GUN DOWN!" a policemen yelled. Tommy and I looked around us and saw a man with a gun. The man looked at us. He had wild eyes and was smirking devilishly when he saw me and Tommy holding hands. He aimed the gun at Tommy and shot. Then he ran. Tommy fell infront of me. Blood was pouring down his chest. I fell to my knees next to him and held him.

"TOMMY! TOMMY! DON'T DIE, PLEASE TOMMY!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry Jude," Tommy whispered. I felt his life slip away as he laid in my arms.

I shot up in bed crying and shaking. "Jude, its okay. It was just a bad dream." Tommy said lying next to me. I calmed down and looked at my left hand. There was a wedding ring on it. I smiled to myself and layed back down next to my husband.


End file.
